


This Way

by walkthegale



Series: We’ll Start Over Again [4]
Category: Teachers (UK TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Tumblr Prompt, the future susan and jenny deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale
Summary: “I can’t believe I was so stupid.”Ficlet written for a Tumblr prompt.





	This Way

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by fanchonmoreau.
> 
> http://walkthegale.tumblr.com/post/173032111766/for-the-fic-thing-i-cant-believe-i-was-so

“I can’t believe I was so stupid.”

“I can,” says Susan, stretching her arms lazily over her head.

Jenny turns over to face her, drapes an arm across her waist. “Thanks.”

“I mean, I know I don’t have a leg to stand on. At least you only dated yours, I _married_ one of mine.”

“Urgh.”

Outside their window, the city is beginning to wake. The breeze is gentle and smells like summer and the sea and the bakery on the corner, and Susan can hear someone in the kitchen down the hall already. She hopes whoever it is is making coffee.

Jenny slides out of bed and starts picking clothes out of the wardrobe. “You seeing Alison tonight?” she asks while pulling a sundress over her head.

“Mmm.” Susan luxuriates in the space for a moment. “Don’t wait up, I’ll stay over with her.”

Jenny grins and leans over to kiss her thoroughly, until Susan pulls her back down on top of her, and they’re both laughing.

“I have to go to work.”

“Don’t go in today. Call in sick.”

“You’re insatiable.” Jenny punctuates the conversation with another kiss, with her hand drawn the length of Susan’s body, cool fingertips on warm skin. “I can’t call in sick, I actually like this job.”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Susan finally sees Jenny out of the door with another few lingering kisses and a promise that they’ll go to the beach tomorrow. She does have work of her own to do as well, she supposes, though she’ll do it in the sunshine on the patio, and then maybe she’ll go for a swim, or finish reading her book before her date this evening.

She wonders if it’s raining in Bristol.


End file.
